cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Island/Characters
Characters There are 22 original contestants who competed in Total Drama Island. They are Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler. Many of the characters return in later seasons either as contestants or as guests. List of Total Drama Island contestants Ezekiel Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills. He is the first one voted off the competition due to his unintentional sexist remarks towards the female competitors. Noah Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and a bit too lazy. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. Justin Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. While Justin does speak in the first and last episodes of the season, he remains mute for the majority of the time, letting his appearance speak for itself. Katie Katie and Sadie are two best friends who do everything together. They are sensitive, cheerful, and boy-crazy and when they grow attracted to someone, they will fawn over him endlessly. After Katie's elimination, Sadie struggles at first to compete without her, but adapts more as she continues. They are two out of three contestants from the original cast to only compete on Total Drama Island and not any of its follow-up seasons. Tyler Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything physical. Unfortunately, he is extremely uncoordinated and dim, constantly putting himself and others at risk with his clumsiness. He and Lindsay become one of the show's first couples. Cody Cody is a tech-savvy geek, who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He has a large crush on Gwen and tries unsuccessfully to flirt with her, but settles for making Gwen happy by hooking her up with Trent. Beth Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animal friends and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to her background, she never developed proper social skills, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. In the third episode of Total Drama Island, she joins a three-way alliance between Heather, Lindsay, and herself, but leaves it after standing up to Heather and her bossy attitude. Sadie Sadie and Katie are best friends who do everything together. They are sensitive, cheerful, and boy-crazy and when they are attracted to someone, they fawn over him endlessly. After Katie's elimination, Sadie struggles at first to compete without her, but adapts as she continues. They are two out of three contestants from the original cast to only compete on Total Drama Island and not any of its follow-up seasons. Courtney Courtney is a perfectionist who desires to be best at everything, and sees herself as a born leader. Her desire for success often clashes with her own principles and can come off as being quite bossy and critical, which leads her to be disliked by many contestants. She has a crush on Duncan, but denies it. Later on in the series, the two form a romantic relationship, leading to her unfair elimination as Harold rigged the votes for Courtney to leave to get back at Duncan for bullying him. Harold Harold is a skinny, awkward-looking guy who takes pride in his knowledge, resourcefulness, and "Mad Skills" in subjects like filming and beatboxing. He is frequently bullied by Duncan and is often underestimated by his teammates and competitors, as he's pulled through and won challenges for the Killer Bass a number of times despite nearly getting voted off at several elimination ceremonies. It's revealed later in the season that he's developed a large crush on Leshawna. Eva Eva is very competitive and physically strong, but she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. While her temper got her eliminated from the competition early, she was allowed to return to compete after the merge (which lasted one episode because the contestants still didn't want to deal with her violent behavior). Eva is one out of three contestants from the original cast to only compete on Total Drama Island and not on any of its follow-up seasons. Trent Trent is relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone with his social skills and ability to play the guitar. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during the season. He has a crush on Gwen and when the two try to get together, Heather tries to break them apart seeing their affection as a threat towards her alliance. Bridgette Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals almost as much as she loves the water. She ends up being the last girl standing on the Killer Bass, leading her to form a friendship with Gwen and Leshawna after the team merge. She develops a crush on Geoff and the two eventually become a couple. Lindsay Lindsay is described as being beautiful, but not vain. While Lindsay is one of the prettiest competitors on the show and is spoilt silly by her father, she is known for having a very big heart inside of her very big chest, which leads to a result that she made friends with almost everyone. Her naïveity also leads to results of her own downfalls often to her teammates, to her competitors and to herself. She forms an alliance with Heather early on in the season and is often forced by her to do various tasks to benefit Heather more than herself. She also begins one of the show's first romances with Tyler alongside having a crush on Trent which is what he is unaware of. DJ DJ is a very soft-spoken and sensitive guy who is compassionate and kind to those around him despite his intimidating size. He has a fear of heights and snakes, but manages to overcome them as the season progresses. Izzy Izzy is seen as one of the show's craziest contestants. She is fun but hard to handle and to the other contestants, more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities, and also sticks herself to the wild environment. Early in the season, she is forced to leave the competition after being chased out by the Royal Canadian Mountain Police, but Chris allows her to return after the teams merge into one. During the merge, she develops a strong crush on Owen. Geoff Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he has a positive attitude, loves people, and is always up for a party. He forms a strong friendship with DJ and Duncan, and develops a crush on fellow surfer Bridgette. He tries to get closer to her, however, the relationship between the two is often a rocky one, as many of his attempts to impress her instead end up putting her off. As the season progresses, Bridgette shows signs of returning his feelings, and the two officially become a couple. Leshawna Leshawna is loyal and sassy, yet also can be affectionate and caring. If shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She forms a friendship with Gwen and a strong rivalry against Heather. Duncan Duncan is a crafty juvenile delinquent and apparent bully who knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. His experience in juvy has made him into a strong and ruthless competitor, but he still shows affection towards his teammates from time to time, particularly towards Courtney. During the merge, he forms a guys alliance with DJ, Geoff, and Owen to help the men stay in the competition. He ends up being tough enough to make it to the final four. Heather Heather competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. Early in the season, she forms an alliance with Beth and Lindsay and frequently forces the latter to place Heather's priorities above her own. Despite everyone's hatred towards her (particularly from Gwen and Leshawna), she manages to make it to the final three thanks to either performing strongly in the competition or manipulating others to get what she wants. Gwen Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, kind and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems very harsh and sarcastic, but she is not a bitter person. During the season, she develops a crush on Trent and forms an intense rivalry with her teammate Heather. Despite the numerous physical and social obstacles in her way, Gwen is strong enough to make it to the finale alongside Owen. Owen Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun more than win the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. Despite his obesity, he makes it to the finale with Gwen thanks to his popularity amongst the cast and surprising athletic abilities. He develops a crush on Izzy while they were walking through the woods in their horror movie survival challenge. Staff Chris McLean Chris is the host of the series. Chef Hatchet Hatchet is the cook and co-host of the series. See Also *Total Drama Action/Characters *Total Drama World Tour/Characters *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island/Characters *Total Drama All-Stars/Characters *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island/Characters *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race/Characters *Total DramaRama/Characters Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Characters